fashion_and_beautyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fashion!
Styles of fashion There are many styles of fashion, and not everyone has to have the same style of fashion it all depends on what you are interested in and what your personality is like over all. Some people may be interested in punk style, some dressy or some people like a chilled out style. It doesn't matter what style of fashion your are into your can still check out some off the other styles to see if you also like them or maybe you wont. now on to what styles of fashion there is: Bohemian, Arty, Chic, Classic, Exotic, Flamboyant, Glamorous, Romantic, Sexy, Sophisticated, Western, Traditional, Preppy, Punk, Tomboy, Rocker and Goth. Take this Question air to see what fashion suits your personality. Question air. What are the styles Bohemian: Bohemian style is characterized with artistic interests like the arty style. However, the difference is that Bohemian style focuses on some exotic patterns and textures. The free-spirited Bohemian draws inspirations from the gypsy look with their intricate patterns, peasant blouses, multiple chains, head scarves, and also hippy ponchos and tie dye jeans. Bohemian is well known for features that are considered non-traditional in appearance. Arty Arty, as the name suggests, pertains to a creative thinker. The clothes an arty girl wears shows her artistic themes. Arty style avoids the conventional and chooses something unique. People with arty style also prefer handcrafted items and actually create their own clothing and even accessories at times. Chic One of the popular types of fashion styles is the chic style. Chic is often synonymous with trendy or fashionable. People who favor this style prefer classic and stylish designs that are striking and smart. For example, the garments are always well tailored and the accessories are well chosen. Chic style means having clothes that have strong colors but not garish. Classic Classic style may express comfort, but actually it focuses more on quality and popular styles such as white button-down blouses, ballet flats, a wide-legged trouser and leather boots. Classic apparel has a superb fabric and impeccable tailoring. It focuses on clean uncluttered lines and formal balance, which expresses a sense of stability. If you have this type of fashion, you are showing simple elegance in your wardrobe. Exotic Exotic style focuses on something very uncommon, striking yet excitingly different. A traveler who comes from another exotic land may show exotic style. Exotic style is often mysterious and intriguing. The clothing style centers on long flowing lines that has rich smoky colors, embroidery, mysterious ornate patterns, jungle prints, mosaics and iridescent textures and shiny jewelry, etc. Flamboyant Flamboyant is associated with dramatic. However, between flamboyant and dramatic, flamboyant is more energetic and outgoing. The main characteristic of flamboyant is being flashy. The clothing of this fashion style are often asymmetrical, exaggerated flouncing, fringe, multi-colored, and splashy. At most times, flamboyant fashion style can have outlandish prints or intense bright colors. Glamorous Glamorous style shows a dazzling look accompanied with refined drama. But it also has a subtle allure, which can be between dramatic style and sexy style. Similar to flamboyant style, the clothes often get everyone’s attention. Most of apparels are deep to bright, however, not really intense. A glamorous style is never complete without diamonds, silk and satin. Romantic Romantics are often called as hopeless or even incurable, but in reality, she is not looking for romance but is hoping for romance. A romantic is idealistic and often unrealistic. The apparel often includes flowers, hearts, ruffles, flouncing, soft fabrics which have gentle curve lines and accessorizes with lockets and cameos. Sexy The main goal of sexy dresses is to turn men’s heads, which often annoy other woman around. Sexy style is often flirtatious and shows the maximum exposure of the body. Sexy style is not complete without baring lot of skin, wearing tight fitting tops and even the bottoms that leave little to the imagination. It is often accompanied with stiletto heels, tight skirts or shorts. Sophisticated People with sophisticated style are not easily satisfied. Similar to classic, these people want high quality. Aside from high quality, distinction and culture polish which is beyond the elegance are needed. People who appreciate sophisticated style are often socialites or want to be one. In fact, these people dream themselves as connoisseurs who value haute culture and luxury. Western Western fashion style features the cowboy themes of the American Southwest and West. The western fashion is great for those who work or live on a ranch, participate in a rodeo or those who wish they live that kind of life. The people with this style typically have active, sunny and straight-talking characteristics. Western wear can be very informal, such as blue jeans, t-shirt, denim jacket, fringe jacket, cowboy hat, leather belt, and cowboy boots, etc. Traditional Traditional fashion style shows the wholesome and sensible girl next door. These people' characteristics are practical, polite and always dress appropriately. Their styles are classic since most of the apparels are time-honored favorites. A girl with this style often wear a plaid flannel shirt or pea coat. She also prefers the classic black dress as long as it suits the occasion. Preppy Preppy style is very popular among college students. This style is often girly but not too much frilly. The clothes are great to mix and match. In most of the time, the style may appear luxurious but actually people with this style do not drop ton of cash to have the look. The apparel often includes opaque tights, A-line skirts, girly blouses and headbands, etc. Punk Punk style had started after the World War II but it became popular in the 1970’s. It had gone through different modifications and style twists but the main goal of punk style is to be anti-materialistic and edgy. Glam punk has bright colors, leather, spandex and leopard print while pop punk may have skinny jeans, band tees, skater styles and wrist bands. Tomboy Tomboy style is for a girl who wants to wear something simple and who doesn't like to wear pink. Tomboy style focuses on graphic tees and distressed shirts from the boy section of department stores. This apparel is a bit baggy but it is not a bad thing. Likewise, popular stores offer unisex clothes that can be worn by guys and gals. Rocker Depending on the genre or the crowd, rocker style may vary from ultra-glam to grunge. Thrift stores are the ultimate source of the rock styles. Clothes are cheap and looks like they were worn in for several months. Rockers do not wear baggy clothes and they opt for smaller size. Rocker style is not complete without ripped denim, vintage tees and leather jacket. Goth Gothic fashion is a clothing style influenced by Goth subculture. This style is characterized with dark and morbid style of dress. Common Gothic style includes black lips, black hair as well as black clothes. Males and females who follow Goth style wear dark fingernails and dark eyeliner. Some elements in Goth style are often borrowed from punk style, Victorians and Elizabethans.